student_card_pack_opening_simulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Versions
This page shows the version history for Student Card Pack Opening Simulator. Logged by the game's developers. Version 1.2.1 (Released 29/12/2018): ~Cursed Hazel now show up in shadow packs again. ~Changed Christmas James text. ~Skat cards give coins instead of skruples. ~Fixed bug where re-equipping a card that clicks the skruple clicker gives more clicks. ~Changed Extra Cursed Hazel's bio text. ~Changed Fred Purcell to Thomas Glover. -Removed Fred Purcell. Version 1.2.0.1 (Released 25/12/2018): ~Christmas achievement actually works. Note: the version displayed in the credits and stats still displays 1.2 Version 1.2 (Released 25/12/2018): +Added new set: The Teacher Set. +Added new set: The Skat Set. +Added enchantments and Myki cards. +Added 8 new special cards. +Added 7 new achievements and 6 new achievement cards. +Added lightening rarity. +Added 4 new packs. +Added Fingers. +Added Coin portals. +Added possible skruples that can be collected in packs. ~Changed mystery boxes to give a chance for a buff. ~Changed streak profit from 1000 to 10000. ~Changed Cory Bottle from 10000 to 100000 coins per second. ~Fixed sprite problem with some achievements' icons not displaying as they should. ~Fixed a lot of spelling mistakes and text errors. Version 1.1.2 (Released 1/12/2018): +Added new set: The Murky Set. +Added 2 new packs: Murky Pack and Murky Pack Plus. +Added new rarity: Chilly! And 4 new cards with this rarity. +Added 2 new achievements and 2 achievement cards. +Added Skruple critical strikes. ~Changed the chances of special cards in plus packs from 1 in 100 to 2 in 100. ~Changed credits. Version 1.1.1 (Released 27/11/2018): +Added critical strike particle effect. +Added new Skruple clicker sprite. +Added fire particle effect for spicy cards in totals. ~Changed 'Pack' to 'Set' in totals. ~Skruple clicker should show up properly when entering the shadow realm. Version 1.1 (Released 26/11/2018): +Added new set: The shadow set! +Added 2 new packs: Shadow Pack and Shadow Pack Plus. +Added Shadow Realm. +Added Skruple Clicker. +Added 1 new platinum card. +Added a new card rarity: Spicy! And 3 new cards with this rarity. +Added 7 new Achievements. +Added 4 new Achievement cards. +Added 1 new background. +Added in-game credits. +Added uber critical hits. +Added splash screen. +Added save button. +Added autosave toggle. +Added an option to change the scrolling speed. +Added multiple save files and a title screen. +Added pop-up to this webpage when launching the game after an update. +Version now displayed in the corner of the stats screen. +Added new clicker sprite. +Added new particle effects. +Space can now be pressed to leave the stats, achievements and background windows. +Loot boxes no longer disappear when switching to different areas. +Certain Achievement Cards now display when selected. ~Changed The Bin's ability from 5 Skruples per second to 3. ~Changed Young Rumi's ability from 3 to 10 and Cory Josh's ability from 4 to 15. ~Changed Young Malachy's ability from 10 Skruples per minute to 100. ~Changed Formal Man's ability from +100 profit from criticals to 75. ~Changed Young Pointer Achievement to only require 1 Damp Dick Declan. ~Changed 'Extendend' to 'Extended' on the stats page. ~Changed 'Platinum Cards' to 'Special Cards' on the stats page. ~Changed '1 Special Card' to '1 Achievement Card' on the achievements page. Version 1.0.2 (Released 20/11/2018): +Added a hard reset button. +Added 4 new backgrounds. +Mystery Boxes now displays text of its contents. ~Changed scale prices of packs from +(x/20) to +(x/25). ~Changed Mystery Boxes' spawn chance from 1 in 25 to 1 in 10 by default. ~Changed Mystery Boxes' spawn timer from every 5 minutes to 1 minutes. ~Changed Sexy Rumi Espinosa's ability from +30 per click to +15 per click. ~Changed text on Gang Josh Harvey's bio. Version 1.0.1 (Released 19/11/2018): ~Changed scale prices of packs from +(x/10) to +(x/20). Version 1.0 (Released 19/11/2018): +Game Released.